Every Future has a Past: Dzutsuken
by aej325
Summary: SesshxOC: "Aiiiee," I screeched with all the power in my worn out lungs. That stupid sword that transfered me here went up in smoke-literaly-and now a strange green toad was TALKING to me! If anyone happens to stumble upon a teenage mind, I've lost mine.
1. I: Begining Of The End

Title: _Every Future has a Past: Dzutsuken_

Author: AJ

Summary: Aiden Kelly has lived an average teenage life, in fact Aiden was an all around star when it came to being average. Up until her mam decides to take an offer at a museum. A museum on THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD! Disaster strikes only days after setaling in. Aiden finds herself alone, scared out of her mind, and 500 years in the past. Talk about senior year.

Couples: Sessh/Aiden

Series: 1st in _Every Future has a Past_series, will be atleast two more. Hopefully.

Warnings: Might have sexual themes. (pg-15+)

**Chapter One: _Begining of the End_**

* * *

You know how everyone says senior year is great; or such muck like that? And a person moving schools their senior year is ridicules? Hi, let me introduce myself, I'm Ridicules; what's your name? Oh, I know what you're thinking. 'Is this all about a girl who is bitching about moving school? What a wussy.' Well my friend I have a suggestion for you... Stick it.

You totally know where.

My problems are much bigger than the average teenage issues, in fact I don't attend school anymore - though lots of teens tend to drop out of High School, tis unfortunatly a fact. But then again that's now, not then. So really I won't be attending school in the future. Well _my _future; your past, actually it's more like your great-great-great Grandpop's past, but that really has nothing to do with the point I'm trying to get across. And I would be getting ahead of my story.

So the whole school thing? Not a problem. But I still feel entitled to bitch about it.

Right then.

(Back to the moving.)

Moving is always a pain in the buttocks, yah know? Packing and unpacking those ugly brown cardboard boxes. Most everyone has moved – and unless the reason of that moving was because you were being called a skank by your school and the reputation was set that way and you would never ever escape it (some can overcome that though C: Yay them!) – and you would have thought moving sucked at sometime. Moving houses isn't so bad, but you ever had to move states? That sucks even more. Unless the whole school slut issue was going on. Now me, I didn't have a slut predicament. It was the woman who birthed me who was the one with the dilemma. She just can't pass up anything job related. And no, she doesn't work the corner.

For those sheltered few, I'm just saying that she didn't have the slut problem… I didn't have the slut problem either - there was no problemo. Zip. Seriously.

Well I've had to move states before because of her job. But that's no where near to where I had to move this time.

Try continents. Yah, con-tin-ents. You know the seven big island thingies that used to be Pangea? Originally I was located on the continent of North America, specifically in the state of Arizona (lived in Oklahoma and Colorado for a bit too). Now? Now I'm located on Japan's frickin' continent; otherwise known as Asia. What the fuck, right?

Well Mam's – no it's not pronounced Ma'am, it's more like Ma with a really fast mmm at the end – got the interest in swords, _old_swords. Like the-Earth-is-still-forming old. Dr. Evelyn Inoue presented my dear old mam an offer she just couldn't refuse; a chance to study the finding of the Sword of Time.

Woo.

(Please note the sarcastic tone of voice, thank you.)

So that's how I got here. In Japan.

Please kill me.

Though at least she chose a country where I'm fluent in the language. In fact I'm fluent in three. English, Italian, Japanese, and I know a bit of Gaelic. Mam sometimes forgets that I don't speak her home county's language. So I've tried to learn as much as I can about it.

Don't let that stop you from killing me though.

"Isn't it just beautiful _aingeal_? It's just wonderfully magnificent. Don't you think?"

Abso-fucking-lutely. What's not to like about a 500 hundred year old sword that caused me to move continents my senior year? (Oh, ya. One more thing about the schools. Did anyone know that Japanese students attend school until they're like twenty-two? OMG.) But like I was going to say **that** to my mam, it'd break her heart. And people don't go around breaking their mam's hearts – well, normal considerate people don't.

"Well _aingeal_? What do you think?"

Did I mention the sword looked like it couldn't cut through a stick of melted butter? Not even with Bruce Wilhelm doing the slicing, "It's great Mam."

"Isn't it? Do you know the story my _aingeal_?"

Did I know the story? Did **I **know the story? HA! _Did I know the story? _My mam is a funny woman I tell you. I knew the dog-gone story better then the back of my hand. Granted, I don't actually pay any attention to the back of my hand… Anyhow, Mam loved telling me stories about ancient times. Ones with magical beings like Faes, Demons, Dragons, Goddesses, and Gods (Mam doesn't believe in witches and wizards; if you were wondering why I didn't mention them).

This particular story was about a Fae Goddess – who no one knows the name of. She was mated to a demon dog, or inu-youkai here in Japan, though. Hot damn the girl knew how to pick 'em. Trust me, I've seen paintings of this delicious hunk of muffin. Apparently the Fae lady was given a sword by a Celtic – she, the Goddess, was Irish by the way. Like me! – Sun God named Aodh.

How come they know the dude's name and not the chic's? Sexist much?

That's where I got my name though. From Aodh, I mean. Aiden – my name – has some sort of connection to Aodh. You'd have to ask Mam what that connection is, she's the one who grew up worshiping the Celtic Gods back in the grassy farmland of Ireland… or something like that.

I think now would be a good time to say that I loose track very easy. Just for the record.

But anyhow, Aodh gave this sword to the Faerie Goddess and it brought her tons of trouble.

Tons.

That's what they say anyway. Her mate – that's what demons do, mate, not marry – S-something protected her and all that jazz. It's really like a fairy tail. Pretty cute. Mam really liked telling me this story cause apparently I look just like this Fae Goddess lady. Come on.

I mean, I've never seen a painting up close to her face; they're always of a tall woman standing by an equally tall man, with three small beings and a two-headed dragon in the background. I've only heard of two where she is without her mate. Those two consisted of her fighting two demons to protect two small children in the background and one of her with fire around her wielding the sword.

The Goddess has a tumbling mass of wavy fire red hair – like mine – that looks to be past her waste. The paintings that's aren't of the Goddess in her Fire Fae form (apparently there are different types of Fae) she is wearing an outfit that makes her look like a pirate gypsy. A green jacket/corset looking thing and a flowy skirt that looks to be in taters, – if anything is true about her mate, he would never let her wear something trashy – the skirt's longest layer almost touches her calve. She is never without her boots or the Sword of Time on her back.

Now me and faery girl might have the same body type and hair that really means nothing. She lived hundreds of years ago, I live in the year of 2008.

Mayhaps, if she had lime green eyes with golden rims and, well, a face like mine – which is pretty plain old Jane – then I guess she would look like moi. And aren't Goddesses are supposed to look gorgeous?

"Aiden? I'm going now."

Wait, what? "Going, Mam?"

Mam did that impatient parent sigh, well she tried.

Mam isn't much of a parent, she doesn't really understand it I guess. There's a distance between us, Mam's always been into her work. Me… not so much. If you get what I mean. Though lately Mam has really been working on the whole mother daughter thing.

Props to Mam.

"You've been drifting lately _aingeal_, are you having… women problems?"

I looked at my mam dumbfounded, luckily I was able to keep my chin off the tile floor. Seventeen here, not twelve, Christ.

"No, Mam, jet lag is all."

"Oh. Well I was – " she paused forgetting what she was talking about, " – er, I'm going to go talk to the security guard, he was supposed to have turned on the main lights."

"I'll be here." Alone in the _dark_.

"Okay then _aingeal_."

Everyone has been on those school fieldtrips to the museum, right? Yah? Well try going on one at night. Without the teachers and the other students. ALONE. In an almost pitch black room with a freakish demon mask staring at you. Seriously, it was just staring. Staring at me with a strange eyeless look. Freeeeeeeaky.

I have this thing with the dark. It's not that I'm scared of it… Okay, ya, I am. I'm terrified. Long story short, I used to have this sitter who would punish me by locking me in the overflowing hall closet for hours. Stuff like that scars kids.

Let me lay out the scene for you.

--

**Aiden:** :eyes dash around room:

**Scary Mask:** 'Mwahahaha, I'm going to suck out your soul with my freaky empty eyes!'

**Aiden:**eyes widen 'Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's going to suck out my sooooooouuuul!'

**Scary Mask:** 'I'm going to get you little girl!'

**Aiden & Scary Mask: **:go around room in circles:

--

… Alright. So that didn't really happen but I could totally tell that it was what the Mask was thinking. And, myself being a logical young woman, did what any other logical young woman would do.

I ran my ass out of there.

Double time, baby.

And seriously, I didn't win state in track because I have killer legs that just happen to look like the bomb diggedy in short-shorts. It's all about skill. And, boy do I got it. (At running anyway).

I slowed to a walk when I realized that I didn't have a clue to were I was. This museum was Texas sized.

You know what is just perfect to top off an empty creepy museum? A freakishly high pitched scream that echoes off the tall walls. A scream that gave me the biggest quantity of the he-bee-je-bees known to man. That fact that the owner of the scream sounded crazily like me might have added to the scare factor.

I had hardly started to run in the direction from where the scream of 'No!' came from before more screams started. Unlike the first screech these screams were cut off, like a radio being shut off suddenly.

Unknowingly my quick feet were taking me to a scene that would be the main feature in my nightmares for years to come.

* * *

All feedback will be lovingly cherished! C:

Feel free to ask about anything!

- AJ


	2. II: Death By Fingernail

_**Wow. Haven't updated this in a while, so here it is. Thank you **_MeshiGohiku_** and**_ reader238 _**for reviewing! I'm glad someone likes it! **_

* * *

**Chapter Two**: _Death By Fingernail_

--

_You know what is just perfect to top off an empty creepy museum? A freakishly high pitched scream that echoes off the tall walls. A scream that gave me the biggest quantity of the he-bee-je-bees known to man. The fact that the owner of the scream sounded crazily like me might have added to the scare factor._

_I had hardly started to run in the direction from where the scream of 'No!' came from before more screams started. Unlike the first screech these screams were cut off, like a radio being shut off suddenly._

_Unknowingly my quick feet were taking me to a scene that would be the main feature in my nightmares for years to come._

--

The screams ricocheting off the walls had finally stopped and now the only sound I could hear was the soft pit-a-padding of my shoes as I jogged down the never ending hallways of the stupid museum.

"Jeez, I feel like someone is going to jump out at me dressed as a card and yell 'Off with her head!'," Great, now I'm talking to myself out loud. I need therapy." My jog slowed to a stop as I came upon on of those signs that tell you where to go.

'Main Desk' was listed.

Hallelujah, praise the Lord.

The screams still were echoing in the back of my mind and a nagging voice was telling me that I hadn't imagined them – they were real. Because of that irksome voice in the back of my head I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Thus when the slight sound of 'plop', a noise of a puddle getting disturbed, made its way to my ears I more than slightly confused.

Museums didn't have puddles of water in them.

"Oh God," My eyes all but popped out of their sockets as I looked down.

Either someone had spilt some Cool-aid or I was standing in blood. The fact that the body of a security guard rested next to the pool had me leaning more to the blood idea.

Mam.

"Mam! Mam! Where are you! Mam!"

A deep rumble of laughter vibrated up my body, "Aw, look Misuto, the child is calling out for her mother."

I turned quickly, my hair whipping across my face because of it, "Fucking A." There in front me stood a huge… monster. A monster, that looked just like a Boufuuu Youkai. It's hair was a sopping ponytail that passed its waist. Two teardrops that prison inmates sometimes have were underneath its right eye. The thing's body was a giant bulk of muscles. It had the exact traits as one of the Demon's in Mam's old stories. But this thing looked as real as the blood on the floor.

The blood.

"What'd you do with my mam you freak," I took a step forward trying to shake the fear that was deep in my bones. Demons were friggin' **real**.

A lighter laughter leisurely trickled into the room, gradually closing in on me like a thick fog. Flippantly, sharp nails ran down my cheek, surprising me from behind. Where they traveled I could feel a light liquid drizzle, "Looking for your mother, are you _Miss Kelly_?" The musical voice whispered into my ear like a bird's song.

Wait a microsecond, Japanese people used -san and what not. Not _Miss_.

I hissed as the nails traveled to my neck, "Where is she you – "

"Ah, ah, ah. Lets watch our words shall we," I single super sharp nail was placed on my neck, one quick movement and I was a goner, "We wouldn't want me to… slip, now would we?"

We sure as hell would not.

"Now, I do believe we can sit down and talk like civilized…" I could practically fell the smirk in her voice, "_humans_."

The bulky demon roared with laughter again, "Humans! Ha, like civilized HUMANS!" He clutched his muscles belly as the waves of laughter shook his body.

"Hush now, Doshaburi," The thing, which I can assume was a demon, behind me tensed as 'Doshaburi' continued laughing, "Silence you fool."

Doshaburi's laughter cut off quickly and I flinched as the woman/demon's musical voice turned to ice.

"Now then – " The music was back " – shall we all sit?"

Nah, I think I'll pass on that en-vite. Psh. Did I have a choice? And were the Hades was my mam?

Musical Voice pulled me towards a door, forcing me to step over the body of the security guard, which caused me to gag slightly. The only dead bodies I've ever seen are those of mummies and they were wrapped up like a snug little bug in a rug. So can ya blame me for being a little nauseated?

My gagging made Musical Voice giggle slightly. Yah, giggle. No chuckling, no 'Mwahahahaing' – or whatever it is bad guys do – it was all giggle.

"You have not been around death Miss Kelly?"

When I didn't respond – why would I? a) I'm in shock I'm sure and b) who they heck would respond? An idiot-psychopath?

"Fuck you," Hmm. Okay, so I'm obviously an idiotic psychopath in desperate need of help. But hey – I had a nice little response there. Can't beat that.

The big blubber man laughed – and the said laugh shook the room to high heaven, "I would love to – " Um, EEWWWWW!

Blubber Man: 1

Aiden: 0

" – Silence idiot." I'm not the only idiot I guess. "We do not have time for your crude games," As Misuto directed a glare at BOTH me and Blubber Man (Jeez, like I _wanted_ have intercourse with that beast! What was she even glaring at me for? I have all the time in the world, I'm not getting involved with whatever it is they're doing!)

Blubber Man – Who I think has Doshaburi as a name, but really? That's stupid and I like Blubber Man better anyway! – pouted, what demon pouts?, as he eased away from me and Musical Voice Lady.

"Now… Miss Kelly. Won't you show us to the sword?"

Uh, what sword? "I don't know what you're talking about."

The nail on my thought dug into flesh, "Is that so?" The voice had become chilling again.

Who you gunna call when you want to be turned into an iceberg? Music-Voice-Demon-Lady! Who you gunna call? Music-Voice-Demon-Lady!

"Yes it _is _so." Hmm, I don't think smart mouthing her was a good choice.

I pitifully couldn't control my 'eep' as I felt a trickle of blood seep out of the puncture that Music Voice had made.

Smart mouthing is most definitely out.

"Now… your mother, she is very important to you. Yes?"

YES! YES! YES! "Where the fuck is she?"

Music Voice _tsked_, "Now, now, we're being civilized. Remember?" The nail pressed harder drawing more blood, "She is important isn't she?"

"Yes."

"As I thought, Doshaburi, bring out the Mommy."

His laughter was still bounding off the walls after he left the room to enter the ticket teller's, "Yes Misuto."

My stomach muscles were doing flips and twists. Was Mam okay? Had they hurt her? Was she even _alive_?

You could see Blubber Man moving around in the room, bending down in search of my mother. When he turned to look out the room large glass window his eyes were panicked.

Then suddenly, there was a flash of green light, almost like a whip, and Blubber Man didn't have a head anymore.

* * *

**_Whoa. No head! lol. Now who has a green whip? 0.0_**

_**Tell me what you think, and to those who read** Running Home_ _**I'm working on the update now.**_

**_- Andie. _**


End file.
